1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system and more particularly to a compact cooling system for densely packed electronic components for efficiently and effectively cooling powerful electronic components, the system being easily configurable and of high reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
As microprocessors, such as Intel's Pentium brand series, become more powerful, they also generate more heat. To prevent failure and to ensure optimum capability, it is necessary to remove heat and to maintain the temperature of these microprocessors within a predetermined range. In certain environments, such as electrical equipment enclosures, heat generating components are being packed more densely than in existing enclosures. Excessive heat results. A number of previous devices have been proposed. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,362; 4,498,118; 5,067,047; 5,088,005; 5,099,311; 5,099,910; 5,183,104; 5,218,515; 5,285,347; 5,365,749; 5,394,936; 5,509,468; 5,823,005; and 5,870,823. The search, however, goes on for more effective, efficient and reliable cooling systems.